


The Videotape

by iKnightWriter



Series: The One Related to FRIENDS [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Backstory, Banshee Lydia Martin, Derek and Stiles Being Idiots, Derek is a Good Alpha, Erica and Isaac are little shits, Erica and Isaac are troublemakers, Gen, Humor, Inspired by..., Isaac is a Little Shit, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Lydia and Jackson are together, Lydia is Perfect, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Scott McCall, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Nice Jackson, References to Canon, Scott and Allison don't make an appearance, True Alpha Scott McCall, Unplanned Pregnancy, Who came onto who, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack try to figure who came onto who on the night Stiles and Derek end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know I have to say that it was nice having a vacation without having to worry about someone trying to kill us.” Jackson commented as he and Lydia made their way into the large apartment building that was shared among their friends, “That and being able to rekindle our relationship.”

It was a smart move on their part really. Between the loft only having one bedroom and the train station being out of the question, it was only sensible that they should just completely own the entire building. Granted it resulted in another pack that living in the building them, but they were handling a supernatural crisis in New Orleans. Apparently they were having a witch problem.

“You’re really sticking with the shell necklace huh?” Lydia questioned, not hiding the judgement in her tone and looking directly at the necklace Jackson was wearing around his neck.

Just as they were about to go into their shared room, Isaac and Erica both opened the door of their shared room, “Hi!” Erica greeted them as she hugged both of them.

“You’re back!” Isaac cheered just as happy as his pack mate.

“Come on in!” Erica told them as she and Isaac both grabbed the luggage that Lydia and Jackson had in tow and dragged them into their room.

Lydia and Jackson both exchanged confused glances, before they realized that the two beta were forcing them to follow.

“So how was the vacation?” Erica asked them with a forced smile on her face. It wasn’t really forced, but she wanted details. Lots and lots of details on just how the kanima and the banshee were able to repair their relationship.

“Oh, so much fun.” Lydia admitted, “But the best part is, we met this incredible couple on the way back.”

“That was the best part?” Erica questioned making a face, she turned her attention toward Jackson, “Don’t worry I’m not judging you.” She was actually judging him.

“They were really cool.” Lydia beamed excited, “They were on vacation too!”

“They’re terrific,” Jackson boasted, “And they live right here in the city.”

“And get this one of them is a hunter,” Lydia raved, “And she had the best wardrobe I’ve seen and the other guy a True Alpha.”

“Wooow.” Erica commented with a sarcastic tone, “It’s almost like you guys found your other halves.”

“We’re just excited because we finally have a couple to hang out with.”

“A couple? Like two people?” Isaac questioned, “Like,” He pointed to himself, “One” Then he points to Erica, “Two people?”

“This is different!” Jackson explained to them, “Scott and Allison are in a relationship.”

“Are you saying you don’t think that Stiles and Derek are in a relationship?” Erica questioned them.

“Correction Allison and Scott are in a relationship that doesn’t make me want to vomit.” Jackson told them.

Erica and Isaac did make knowing faces.

“You know what?” Isaac stated with feign anger, “Why don’t you just give us our souvenirs and get the hell out of here?”

“We really…” Lydia winced, “Didn’t get a chance to…”

“You have got to be kidding me!” Erica demanded at them,

“We didn’t get anything for anyone.” Jackson told them in a calming tone.

“Hm-mm!” Isaac responded with clear doubt, “Yeah nice necklace!”

“That you can have.” Lydia told him easily.

* * *

Stiles and Derek both walked into the shared living area of the apartment just as the others of their pack had settled in, “Welcome home.” Stiles cheered while making headway over to Lydia.

“So, how was the vacation?” Derek questioned, like the good Alpha he was.

“It was great! How about you?!” Lydia asked the pair, “I mean you’re having a baby!” Jackson and Lydia didn’t hear about the news until three days into their vacation.

“Oh! Look!” Stiles perked up at the mentioning of the baby, “I have a sonogram picture!”

From Derek’s leather jacket, Stiles took out the picture of the sonogram and showed it to the other couple.

“Awww.” Lydia gushed at the picture.

“It’s got your naturally scowling face, Derek.” Jackson joked looking at the picture.

“So are you going to tell us how it happened?” Erica asked them with a look, “I mean, when did it happen? How many times did it happen?”

“Erica! That’s not right!” Lydia chastised her, “Start with where.”

Stiles looked over at Derek and Derek simply nodded giving Stiles the go ahead.

“Well it happened about six weeks ago,” Stiles told them, “I had just got home from work and Derek was already there I assume it’s because he had been hanging out with Jackson.”

“You’re welcome buddy.” Jackson commented, clearly pleased that he was the cause for some reason.

Derek gave him a glare, “Yeah, thanks.” To which Jackson nodded with no problem.

“And so I had a lot of stuff to do so Derek, nice Alpha that he is, offered to help me out.” Stiles continued, “And then we had a little wine, laced of course, we got to talking, and the next thing I know out of nowhere Derek comes on to me.”

Standing beside Stiles, Derek made a laughing noise, “Umm that’s…that’s a little misleading.” He told Stiles.

“What is?” Stiles questioned, looking at him confused.

“The lie you just told.”

“That you came on to me?” Stiles challenged with eyes squinting.

“That’s the one.”

“But you did!” Stiles countered, “I mean, let’s be honest.”

“It’s not important.” Derek told the pack, trying to move the conversation away from an unnecessary argument, “What is important is that, we’re having a baby.” Derek stated specifically, rubbing Stiles’ still flat tummy, “Doesn’t matter who came on to who.”

“Whom.” Isaac corrected him, earning a glare from Derek that he simply smirked at.

Despite Isaac’s distraction, Stiles wasn’t really willing to let go of what Derek had said, “You know you kissed me first.” Stiles said with a tone.

“If I recall, you were begging me to kiss you.” Derek countered easily, “In fact you were sending me signals all over the place.” Derek smirked proudly.

This time it was Stiles turn to laugh at the outrageous statement, “I was sending you signals?”

“Yep.”

“Oh please.” Stiles said with an eye roll, moving away from Derek, “Does anyone in this room actually believe that I would send begging signals to Derek?”  From the couch both Erica and Isaac raised their hands and Lydia and Jackson pretended that there was something interesting on the ceiling, “Seriously?” Stiles asked them, but no one said. Stiles turned back to Derek, “I still don’t believe it.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Derek commented, stepping closer to Stiles, “It doesn’t matter what you believe. What matters is what happened.” He gave Stiles a smile and placed his hand back on flat surface.

“Okay,” Stiles agreed, but there was a beat of silence before Stiles broke it again, “So these signals Derek, explain this to me,” Stiles told him, “Cause maybe I need to be more careful. I mean, am I sending you these signals right now?”

“We’re together now,” Derek said with a smirk, “So how about we drop it?” Even though he was showing calm on the surface, Derek really wished that for once that Stiles didn’t have to need to argue with him at every turn.

True that six weeks ago he and Stiles weren’t together. Long before that they had broken up due to certain issues, but that night was the night that changed their lives completely.

“Come on big guy,” Stiles challenged, “Show me how I begged you!”

“I can show you,” Derek responded without thinking, “I have it on videotape.”

It wasn’t until he was fully done with his statement that Derek realized what he had just said. His face dropped and he looked around at everyone’s expression. Erica had her mouth covered, though he was sure she was trying to hold back a laugh; Isaac had his face in a pillow; Lydia was giving him a disapproving headshake, while Jackson hid his face into her neck and Stiles….

Stiles wore a look mixed with shock, anger, and possibly horror. Stiles took one step back away from Derek, causing the hand that had been touching to fall loosely. Derek could tell by the look on Stiles' face that he clearly was in trouble.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and Derek were long gone while the rest of the pack were still processing about what happened earlier, “I can’t believe he taped the two of them having sex.” Lydia claimed with a very disappointing head shake.

“Yeah!” Jackson agreed, “You gotta tell the person before you tape them.” This earned him a smack across the head from Lydia.

“You know who has a great video camera?” Lydia after her assault on Jackson.

“Scott and Allison?” Erica asked in a mocking tone towards them.

“Do you still wanna call ‘em? “ Lydia asked Jackson reaching for the phone, “I wanna call ‘em.”

“Yeah!” Isaac agreed in a sarcastic manner, “Ask them if they brought their friends any souvenirs!”

Lydia ignored Isaac and she dialed in the number, “Hello?” Lydia asked into the phone, she listened to the other line, “Eighth street pizza palace?”

“Hey, hang up!” Isaac demanded from the couch, “You get food poisoning just talking to that place.”

“Uh sorry, wrong number.” Lydia claimed before she hung up the phone.

Jackson handed her the paper that held the number they had gotten, “Here you go.”

“Hello?” Lydia tried again, but she realized that it was the same voice from before, “It’s the pizza palace again!” This time without apologizing she hung up the phone.

All the while Isaac and Erica were snickering with each other on the couch at the entire exchange.

“What’s so funny?” Jackson asked the two betas with some suspicion.

“You got fake numbered.” Erica teased at them.

“People don’t do that.” Lydia shared with them.

“Oh I think we do.” Isaac told them with a knowing tone, while Erica gave them a knowing smile.

“They gave us a fake number?” Lydia questioned with disbelief, “Why would they do that?”

“You were a delight to talk to.” Jackson reasoned with her, “I mean you explained the entire process of being chosen for The Fields Medal.”

“And you told the story how you won the lacrosse state championship for Beacon Hills back to back perfectly.” Lydia said agreeing with him.

“Guys,” Erica said getting the attention of the couple, “You still got me and Isaac.”

“Nah,” Isaac commented with a head tile, “I don’t want to be Scott and Allison rejects.”

In that moment, Derek came storming down the stairs, “Stiles won’t talk to me!” He shared with them, “Won’t even open the door!”

“Hmm, I wonder why.” Erica said with a fake thoughtful expression, “Pervert!” She claimed pointing a finger at him.

“I am not a pervert!” Derek countered. Granted he may or may not have climbed into Stiles’ bedroom through the window a long time ago.

“That’s exactly like the pervert motto!” Isaac claimed, not siding with Derek at all. Normally he was the loyal one, but when it came to giving Derek some hell he was all for siding with Erica.

“Yeah! Yeah!”  Erica as she stood up with Isaac by her side, “They have you raise your right hand,” She demonstrated using Isaac, “And put your left hand down your pants, and repeat that!”

Derek ignored, the two troublemakers he called his betas, and turned to who he hoped were the sane ones Jackson and Lydia, “Filming Stiles is not something I planned.” He explained to them, even though Lydia looked like she didn’t actually believe him, “Here’s what happened, and Isaac you can back me up on this.” Isaac looked slightly confused at the statement, “All right, about-about a month and a half ago I came to you with a problem? Umm, a personal thing.”

“Personal thing?” Isaac questioned with some confusing, “What personal thing? I don’t know.”

“About…about sex?” Derek offered to him, feeling his face turn red. All the while, the confused face on Isaac turned into even more confusion, “That I hadn’t had sex in months?”

“Yeah I knew what you were talking about.” Isaac told him with that snarky smile of his. Derek really wanted to throw the scarf-loving beta into a wall.

* * *

 

_Six weeks ago_

Isaac was reading a protein shake box as Derek came into his and Erica’s apartment, “Hey!” Isaac greeted tossing the box as if it were never there.

“Hey.” Derek told him, making his way over the bar stool where Isaac was, “Do you have a minute?” Derek asked him clearly nervous, “I’d like to talk to you about something I’m, I’m really uncomfortable talking about.”

“Sure. What?” Isaac told him, offering him a laced wolfsbane beer. Derek took it without hesitation.

“I’m kind of going through a dry spell,” Derek shared taking a long sip, “Sex wise.”

“Whoa, for like months?”

“Ever since Stiles and I broke up,” Derek admitted, taking another drink, “Five to be lying, six to be telling the truth.

“Six months?” Isaac asked in shock, “Whoa that’s rough.”

“Well, I mean it’s not all bad.” Derek tried to reason, “I’m learning to appreciate the uh, smaller things in life.”

Isaac gave him a judgmental look, “Like what exactly?”

“Like the sound of a bird and the color of the sky.”

“The sky’s blue Derek and I had sex yesterday.”

“Don’t be turd,” Derek told him, “I have a date tonight and I really want it to go well. So are you going to help me or not.”

Isaac thought for a moment, “There’s this story I came up with, very romantic.” Isaac shared with him, “I swear any woman that hears it; they’re like putty.”

“Well then tell it to me.”

“Now you’re gonna want to have sex with me when you hear it, but you have to remember it is just the story.”

“Sorry you’re not my type.” Derek told him.

“Oh, please I’m everybody’s type.”

“Stop hanging out with Jackson.”

“Anyway,” Isaac told him clearing his throat, “Years ago, when I was backpacking across Western Europe…”

Derek interrupted the story with an outrageous laugh “You were backpacking across Western Europe!?”

Isaac narrowed his eyes at him, “Have a nice six more months Derek.” Isaac told him, crossing his arms and ready to leave the room.

“Okay! Okay.” Derek pleaded, “I’m sorry. You were in Western Europe and?”

“I was just outside Barcelona hiking in the foothills of Mount Tibidabo.” Isaac lamented with a far off look on his face, “I was at the end of this path and I came to a clearing and there was a lake, very secluded. And there were tall trees all around.” He leaned into Derek’s space of effect and whisper, “It was dead silent. Gorgeous.” He continued dreamily, “And across the lake I saw…a beautiful woman…bathing herself…but she was crying…”

“Why?” Derek questioned hanging onto Isaac’s every word.

                                                                                                                                         xxxx

Derek was on his date with Braeden. She was highly trained mercenary, who apparently had a run-in with some supernatural crisis of her own.

“This is great wine.” She offered to him.

“Yeah, I got it from France…” Derek told her, “In Europe…Western Europe.” He tried as she gave him a pleased smile, “You know, a few years ago I actually was backpacking across Western Europe.”

“Really?” Braeden asked intrigued. Derek had never been more thankful for someone not being able to call him out on his lie.

“Um, yeah I was in Barcelona.”

“I did this re-con operation for a year in Barcelona.” Braeden told him with enthusiasm. However, Derek got a bit nervous at the new information.

“I was hiking…” He offered lamely.

“I love hiking!” Braeden beamed.

“Oh that’s great!” Derek agreed, trying to resist the urge to bang his head against the table, “I was hiking along the foothills of Mount Tibidaybo…”

“I think it’s Tibidabo.”

“Okay!” Derek snapped, earning him a shocked reaction from Braeden, “Do you wanna tell the story?!”

                                                                                                                                         xxxx

Isaac had been cleaning the kitchenette, when Derek came busting into the apartment again, “Whoa! What are you doing here?”  Isaac questioned, “How did your date go?”

“Great! I’m upstairs having sex with her right now.” Derek told him sarcastically, “Your story sucks!”

“Look, if it didn’t work it’s because you didn’t tell it right!” Isaac told him easily, “Show me how you did it.”

“I don’t want to.”

“How long since you’ve seen a person naked?” Isaac challenged with a bitch face.

Derek realized that Isaac had a point, “I was backpacking across Western Europe.”

“I’m not feeling it.” Isaac interrupted with a disapproving headshake.

“I was just outside Barcelona, hiking…”

“Nope, not working for me.” Isaac told him, “I’m not hot! Are you hot?”

“It’s been six months!” Derek gritted at him, “I’m always hot!”

“Well you’re not selling the story!” Isaac accused him, “It’s like you don’t believe it!” Isaac explained, “Look, I gotta go. I got a date, but try this. Do what I do when I’m preparing for a presentation. Okay?” Isaac reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out his video camera, “I’ll set you up with my video camera and you can record yourself and-and see what you’re doing wrong.”

“I’ll try that.” Derek agreed with some resistance in his voice.

“All right, you’re all set up.” Isaac told him, “Just hit record. All right?”

“Thanks.”

“Good luck.” Isaac told him getting ready to leave the room.

“Thanks. And hey Isaac?”

“Yeah?”

“Listen, if you ever have any problem with the ladies you know I’ll help you out.”

Isaac doesn’t even try to stop the laugh as he walked out the door.

Derek grabbed himself another beer and pressed the record button on the camera and placed himself on the couch, “Hello! Can I get you anything? Huh? Lens cleaner? Your battery okay?” Derek questioned. Granted he felt like an idiot about the entire. Just as he was about to start the story, Stiles busted in carrying two boxes, “Stiles!” Derek declared in shock.

“Derek.” Stiles stated with some confusion.

“Hi!”

“Thank God you’re here!” Stiles breathed out with some relief, “You have to help me!” Stiles had placed the two boxes on the coffee table in front of the couch and looked around to see an empty room, “Were you just talking to yourself?” Stiles questioned.

“That’s less embarrassing.” Derek mumbled to himself, “Yes I was.” He shared aloud.

They both sat down on the couch, unknowing that their entire exchange was being recorded.

 

* * *

_Present_

“So when Stiles came in, I got distracted and forgot about the camera.” Derek finished explaining everything, “It kept rolling and recorded everything.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna need to see that tape.” Erica told him just as the others agree.

“Yeah, definitely.” Isaac agreed with no shame.

“What a great idea!” Derek told the two of them sarcastically, “That will get Stiles to forgive me!”

“This wouldn’t be fair to Stiles.” Isaac realized, “Let’s just forget the tape.”

“Thank you.” Derek told him, even though Isaac mouthed, "You’ll show me right?". To which Derek shouted loudly, “No!”

“You’re right.” Isaac agreed, but still mouthed, "I know you’ll show me, right?

“Isaac no!”

“Loud and clear!” Isaac agreed, but once again mouthed, "You’ll show me," and nodded.

This led to an annoyed Derek storming out the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a small tension in the air, just after Derek had left slamming the door shut. The pack fell into an awkward silence before Lydia broke it off, “I still don't get why Scott and Allison would give us a fake number.”

“Probably gave you a fake names too.” Erica inputted in a teasing tone.

“That’s taking it a bit too far don’t you think?” Lydia questioned, “I mean, people give out fake numbers all the time, but they don’t give out fake names.”

“Oh yeah?” Isaac challenged and turned Erica with a cheeky smile, “Hi, Daniel Sharman, nice to meet you.”

“Gage Golightly.” Erica smiled as well while she and Isaac shook hands.

“We still didn’t do anything wrong.” Jackson reminded them, “In fact, I was a lot nicer than I normally would be with other people.”

“I know! The nicest you’ve ever been,” Lydia agreed “Even if you did tell that story about a hundred times.”

“You told me people love hearing that story.” Jackson claimed, “The Greatest Story Ever Told, you call it.”

In response, Lydia threw her head to the side, “Lacrosse. Ball. Net.” She claimed in a mimicking tone, “Blah! Blah!” This caused both Isaac and Erica to laugh as Jackson’s face which turned red with embarrassment.

“Well, maybe it’s was because of how long you told explaining the process of earning the Fields Medal.”

“It’s a long process.” Lydia reacted with some minor offense.

“No, it’s not and you know it,” Jackson counteracted, “There’s a shorter version to it. Maybe next time you should share that one.”

“Or maybe next time you should listen to their heartbeat to know if they’re lying.” Lydia shot at him, crossing her arms.

“Says the girl who acted like a ditzy the majority of her high school career.”

Isaac and Erica look back and forth while the two continued to argue, “Maybe it should’ve been a longer vacation.” Erica whispered to Isaac.

Before Lydia and Jackson could go on pointing out the other’s flaws, Stiles appeared from upstairs, “Hey! Is Derek still here?” Stiles asked looking around the room.

“Uh no Stiles, he’s gone.” Erica shared, breaking away her attention away from the couple that was now shooting daggers at each other, “But listen, he told us what happened and it does, it sounds like an honest mistake.”

“Oh really? Well how would you like it if I had sex with you and I taped it?” Stiles countered at her. Erica gave Stiles a look over and started to smile luridly, “Oh forget it!” Stiles realized just as Derek opened the door, “Oh there he is now, the father of my child,” Stiles announced, “The porn king of the west village.”

“Look, it was accident! Okay?” Derek told Stiles, I feel bad that it happened, but I swear, I didn’t even watch it! Anyway, here.” From his jacket Derek took the tape out and handed it to Stiles, “I thought you might be more comfortable destroying it yourself.”

“Thank you.” Stiles told him, setting it on the floor. From the TV Stiles grabbed the an aluminum bat and was ready to swing it on the tape when the rest of the pack jumped up and yelled simultaneously. Stiles lowered the bat confused, “What?” They all yell again, this time Stiles was able to hear some of the words, “You don’t want to see this do you?”

“Hell yeah!!!” Lydia claimed the loudest while the others agreed.

“I am not gonna show you this!” Stiles told them, now with the tape in hand.

“Eww! No, not the sex part,” Erica explained, “Just the stuff leading up to it.”

“Forget it, Stiles is destroying it.” Derek told them standing by Stiles’ side.

“Fine!” Isaac pouted, alongside Erica, “We’ll just have to think of some other way to put the whole ‘Who came onto who,’ thing to rest.”

“I know what you two are doing,” Derek said to the two, “It’s Stiles’ tape and decision. Decision being tape being destroyed So, end of story.”

From his side, Stiles had been watching Derek warily, “I wanna see it.” Stiles finally announced.

“What?” Derek asked, not really surprised at the outcome.

“Clearly you don’t want people to see this tape.” Stiles explained, holding it to his face, “Now I don’t want people to see this tape either, but you so badly don’t people to see it makes me want to see it. You see?”

“I just don’t want people to see it for your sake.”

“Considering how I don’t have any supernatural abilities out of everyone I’m going to have to not believe you,” Stiles spilled, “I think you don’t want them to see you begging me.”

Stiles placed the bat back where it was and pushed the tape into the VCR.

“Stiles, please…”

“Ah, a little preview!” Stiles claimed with a small smirk.

“Fine.” Derek caved taking a seat on the couch, “Fine, but I want the record to show that I tried to take the high road, because in about five minutes I’m gonna be saying…” He pointed to Stiles and laughed in a sarcastic tone.

Stiles ended up sitting next to Derek as well with the remote in hand, “Okay, here we go.” Pressing the play button the video started up.

 _Hello! Can I get you anything?_ Derek’s voice came onto the TV.

“Five dollars, Stiles is the one that makes the move.” Isaac whispered to Erica on the seat they shared.

“Deal.”

 _“Oh, thank God you’re here!”_ Stiles said on screen, _“You have to help me! Were you just talking to yourself?”_

“You’re gonna get pregnant.” Erica whispered at Stiles.

 _“I screwed up so bad,”_ Stiles whined, _“I told Lydia that I would stuff and send all these invitations to the annual barbeque like weeks ago and I-I…”_

 _“You didn’t do it?”_ Derek guessed on the screen.

_“I-I know—I had put them in…in-in my desk at work and I completely forgot about them until today.”_

Not even looking away from the screen Stiles, could feel the death glare Lydia was shooting, “It’s okay.” Lydia assured, taking a hold of Stiles’ hand, “Everybody made it to the event. I’m fine.”

“Kinda hurtin’ my hand though.” Stiles winced as the grip got tighter.

“I know.”

On the screen, Derek handed Stiles a beer, “ _I cannot believe that I did this. Especially after Lydia just went on and on and on about it!”_ Stiles explained, “ _Okay Stiles! Here are the invitations Stiles! Make sure you send them out on time! Please, no drinking around them!_ " Stiles on screen mimicked, on the couch Stiles could sense angry radiating off the Banshee.

Stiles quickly fast-forwarded over part where it is apparent that more mocking was going on, “Don’t tell me you did it on our invitations.” Lydia asked shocked.

“Not on the ones we sent out.” Derek offered to her.

“So, just the leftover ones and the one we got framed as a memento for this pack.” Jackson realized making a face, “Things like that it what makes me want to throw up.”

“Shhh,” Erica hushed at him, “It’s about to get good.”

“ _Can you believe this is already happening_?” Stiles asked on screen, “ _I mean this will be our first time hosting a get together as a pack_.”

“ _Remember the night that Alpha proposed to his mate_? Derek on screen asked, “ _How uh, you and I almost…”_

“ _Oh, I remember how we almost_.” Stiles said, “ _Do you think we would’ve gone through with it? Do you think we would’ve actually done it?_ ”

 _“I…I know I wanted to.”_ Derek admitted as they both took long sips on their beers, “ _I just, I just wasn’t sure if you wanted to.”_

_“Oh I wanted to.”_

On the couch with the rest of the pack surrounding them, Stiles and Derek both exchanged looks with each other. It had been a rough year for the two of them with another Darach making its way through Beacon Hills.

 _“So we…we both wanted to.”_ Derek realized on screen.

 _“Interesting.”_ Stiles commented on screen.

_“It probably worked out for the best.”_

_“Oh yeah, sure.”_

“Okay, in about ten seconds you’re gonna see him kiss me.” Stiles told the pack as they continued watching the screen.

“And in about five seconds you’re gonna see why.” Derek told them.

_“Derek, did I ever tell you about the time that I went backpacking through Western Europe?”_

In their shared chair, Erica hands Isaac five dollars, while everyone else looked at Stiles.

“Stop staring at me and took at the TV.” Stiles told them.

“Oh, you came on to Derek.” Lydia said with a smirk.

“What?!”

“Now I’m so happy.” Derek claimed giving Stiles a pleased smile.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked confused.

“You used the Europe story!” Isaac explained.

“That’s the magic story you use when you wanna have sex!” Jackson claimed.

“How do you know about that story?!” Stiles expressed flustered.

“Wait a minute,” Lydia quipped, narrowing her eyes at him, “How do you know about that story?!”

“I heard it from my friend Heather who heard it from some guy!”

“Yeah, this guy right here.” Isaac said proudly.

“Newp,” Stiles told him, “His name was Daniel Sharman and he was English.”

“Daniel Sharman.” Isaac replied with a perfect English accent and a straight face.


	4. Chapter 4

In their own apartment, Lydia and Jackson were sitting by their end table that held their own phone, “I’m starting to feel really childish about this.” Jackson admitted to her.

“I would be to if they hadn’t fake numbered us,” Lydia told holding a piece of paper with a new number on it, “Thank Goodness we have contacts in law enforcement.”

She dialed the number that a deputy had given her, “Hello Allison?” She listened to the other end of the line, “Hi, this is Lydia from the plane? Listen, the number that you gave me 853-5…” But she stopped abruptly and turned to Jackson with an accomplished smile, “That is their old number! Scott’s been giving it out since they moved!”

“With the way he looks at her all the time I’m not surprised.”

Lydia playfully punched him in the shoulder, “Hey listen umm, how would you like to get together? Say next Saturday?” However, that didn’t seem to work out so well, “Okay, how about Sunday? You have a family reunion? Okay umm, the week after that?” This time Allison told her about the Hunter games that were happening and Lydia started to think it was about something else entirely, “You know what Allison? If you don’t want to hang out with us all you have to do is say so, in fact-”  Lydia listened to the other line intensely, “Tomorrow at 8 sounds perfect see you then.”

“Feel better?” Jackson asked her once she hung up the phone.

“Much.” Lydia beamed proud of herself.

* * *

Derek had been in his and Stiles’ shared apartment when Stiles came walking through the door, “Hi.” Derek greeted.

Stiles offered an embarrassed smile,  “So uh, apparently people are familiar with the Europe story?”

“Yeah. Listen about that, the whole uh, who came on to who thing really doesn’t matter.” Derek shared quickly, “I mean, I think it would’ve happened either way.” He confessed, looking at Stiles intensely, “I mean if you hadn’t initiated it I know I would’ve.”

Derek could see red forming on Stiles face the same way it had done the night they got back together. It was one of the many things that Derek loved, “It was an amazing night.” Stiles confessed, looking down at the floor.

However, Derek placed a hand under Stiles’ chin, forcing them to have eye contact, “It was an amazing night.” Then Derek placed his other hand on the flat surface of Stiles’ stomach, “But I think the outcome was even better.”

“You really think so?”

“I do.” Derek commented, before pulling Stiles into a warm kiss.


End file.
